The invention relates to methods and assay kits for identifying aminotransferases, other than aspartate aminotransferase (AST), in biological samples.
Baram, U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,787 disclosed a method for diagnosing periodontal disease by detection of L-alanine aminotransferase activity. Specifically, a colorimetric assay with diazo dyes is used to determine ALT activity.
Maupin, PCT/US92/00865 discusses a method determining AST levels by reaction of AST with the substrate cysteine sulfinic acid (CSA) in the presence of a sulfite-reactive dye compound, such as triarylmethine dye.